


Second thoughts

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Intelligence
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy reconsiders his deal with Mary<br/>Set after season one, episode two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second thoughts

_**Intelligence snippet**_  
My writing has been stalled lately so I joined [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/) to try and jumpstart it.

The prompt was misled

“I’m beginning to think I’ve been misled by this little deal or ours.”

“Oh?” Mary turned away from the suite’s mini bar to face Jimmy. She held out a glass to him. Vodka, neat, just the way he always asked for.

“Yeah.” Jimmy took the glass, eyes cool and assessing as he sipped.

Mary settled onto the couch with her own glass. For a short man, Jimmy’s presence seemed to fill the room. Charismatic in his own way with coiled energy just lurking beneath the surface.

“So far you’ve benefitted far more than me. I told you about the mole inside your unit and stopped a major arms shipment from going through. And I’ve gotten back nothing. You haven’t done anything on the biker threat I warned you about and I’m still fighting for custody of my daughter. I think I’m better off cancelling this deal.”

Panic spiked through Mary, which she ruthlessly suppressed. It wouldn’t do to let Reardon know how important it was he remained her star informant.

“I’m doing what I can on both the bikers and your daughter. My hands are mostly tied with in regards to the situation with your daughter. As for the bikers, the investigation is still ongoing and the Victoria police have no leads yet on who shot your friend other than someone connected to the bikers.”

Jimmy snorted, prowling around the room once before sitting down on the couch beside her. Mary couldn’t help noticing the way he’d scanned her suite, eyes pausing briefly on her rumpled bed with the laptop sitting on it and two wine glasses on the night stand.

Not for the first time, she wondered at the wisdom of letting Reardon know where she was living. The situation was only temporary until she could find a house and have the divorce finalized and Alan kept far away from her.


End file.
